Glúteos de oro
by Nanami Hara
Summary: — ¿Eres estúpida o qué? te has tirado a los mejores chicos ¿Y me dices que a ninguno le has agarrado el culo?— No tengo esa fijación por los traseros como tú—Deberías, así se encuentran los mejores."Los culos de oro "— /— ¡Kakashi-sensei!—
1. Sensei

**Desenterrando este two-shot por _Humpty Dumpty Dhu_**

**Es para ti**

**Por responder mi pregunta (y tus comentarios)**

**Todo mi amor, mañana seguramente pondre la segunda parte para terminar con este Kakasaku**

**Espero te guste**

**Nanami Hara, lo hace para ti.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

— ¿Eres estúpida o qué?— gritaba exasperada

— ¡Óyeme cerda! Yo salí con honores en mi carrera, a diferencia de otras que apenas y pasaron—

— Deja ese tema de lado. —Obviamente quería evitar el tema, si por eso termino trabajando en la florería de sus padres—Te das cuenta que te has tirado a los mejores chicos de nuestra generación, incluso a Itachi-san, ¿Y me dices que a ninguno le has agarrado el culo?—volvía a gritar

—Eres una vulgar— la gente que pasaba en la calle giraba asustada a ver el interior de la florería— No tengo esa fijación por los traseros como tú—se separó del mostrador dispuesta a irse

—Pues deberías, así es como se encuentran los mejores partidos. Los culos de oro (como yo les digo) — se veía bastante orgullosa por ello— Son los buenos. Ya sabes que estuve con varios y hasta que no le metí mano a Sai no supe tremendo hombre que tenía frente a las narices. Me puse sería con él y ahora vamos a casarnos. Te digo que son los mejores— se miro las uñas orgullosa, como si le diera la receta de la felicidad

—Eso no es necesariamente cierto. Yo jamás me fije en... Esa parte de ninguno y me salieron bastante buenos—opino la peli rosa

—Creo que lo que quieres refutar es que, a pesar de que todos estaban buenos, estaban podridos por dentro—Sakura iba a replicar pero, boqueo varias veces indignada sin salir palabra alguna de su boca—Sakura, Sasuke te engaño, como despecho te acostaste con su hermano que te dijo que no quería nada serio. Naruto se fue al extranjero y no has sabido nada de él en tres años. Kankuro te dejó porque prefirió su carrera que tomarse diez minutos para estar contigo.- explicó aburrida de recordárselo siempre

Sakura se puso roja de coraje, y se puso aún más roja por no poder refutárselo— y a pesar de que tenían unos buenos glúteos, no eran las nalgas que tú merecías— Satura se sonrojo por la mención de "Las nalgas"— ¡Ay! Sakura estudias medicina, ya supera el nombre: Nalgas, culo, glúteos, trasero, pompis. Lo que se te ocurra, es lo mismo— Sakura soltó un gritillo y luego se carcajeo por su propia reacción— mira ya han dos años desde que no tienes una relación y es casi el mismo tiempo que no has sabido nada de "tus buenos partidos"— Se quedaron unos segundos es silencio, Ino suspiro cansada y molesta— ¡Mirarte!, en tú día libre estas visitando a tú amiga en su trabajo, en lugar de salir con algún chico guapo— Sakura estaba a punto darle un discurso de baja autoestima— y no me vengas con esas idioteces que estas más guapa que nunca y tienes un trabajo excelente— le dijo seriamente con una sonrisa. Bastante sincera la rubia cuando se lo propina—Ya cógete a alguien— la despacho haciendo un ademán, como diciendo "Ya lárgate, ya te regañe suficiente". Claro que también podía ser una cerda cuando se lo proponía.

Con desgana salió del lugar con el ánimo por los suelos. Sabía que Ino tenía razón y que habían pasados años (dos para ser más exacta) desde que tuvo relaciones. Todo ese tiempo su único compañero había sido Bily, el que le daba "consuelo". Era un consuelo maravilloso, en los días lluviosos y solitarios.

Llegó a casa arrastrando los pies y saludado a su gato, Shakespeare. Miro su correo del día, preparando una taza de té, calentando comida instantánea en el microondas y escuchando la lluvia empezar a repiquetear.

Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, invitación a reunión de intelectuales médicos, cuentas, cupones, cuentas. Su abuela, y... oh, algo interesante.

"Para Sakura Haruno de Hinata Hyuga

(Oh Hinata, solían tomar café una vez a la semana los sábados por la tarde)

Tengo el honor de haberte acreedora de la invitación al primer reencuentro de estudiantes de la generación XX...

Bla bla bla "

El punto es que la invitaban a una reunión de estudiantes y profesores dentro de un mes, reunión a la cual no planeaba asistir. ¿Por qué? Bueno, en el instituto no había sido muy popular y era ignorada por la mayoría de sus compañeros. Naruto, Sasuke e Ino eran los únicos que sabían siquiera de su existencia. ¿Para qué ir? Lo menos que quería era que todos la miraran como a una extraña, burlándose de ella. Como la vez que se cayó de culo (y reboto), cuando corría de espaldas burlándose de Ino. Aun después de tantos años enrojecía de vergüenza al recordar aquello. ¡Arggg! ¡Malditos estudiantes, eran horribles!

"Puede que algún compañero (uno de los muchos que se burlaron de mi caída) ya no sea tan idiota y valga la pena, como dijo la cerda"

Aunque tampoco escucho mucho que saliera de su boquita vulgar, más que: "trasero, trasero, trasero"

Con el predicamento de sí asistir o no, se recostó. Analizando hasta lo más profundo, los beneficios y desventajas de ir a la maldita reunión de ex alumnos.

.

.

.

—Sakura te ves fabulosa deja de tocarte— le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

Estaba en el auto con Ino y Sai, se dirigían al salón privado de un hotel para la reunión de generación.

Iba a bailar sobre la tumba de Ino, iba a hacerlo. Después de muchos turnos dobles consiguió dos días libres (solo una emergencia la sacaba del sofá), iba a ser un descanso de su rutina junto con Shakespeare (su gato).

Sí bien había decidido NO ir, Ino se infiltró en su casa (Dios sabrá como lo hizo); faltaba media hora para que empezara la recepción del evento y ella llevaba dos días sin bañarse (gracias a los turnos dobles), estaba en ropa interior, comiendo ramen instantáneo (un habito que no se pudo quitar después de vivir un tiempo con Naruto), viendo "Shakespeare enamorado", con Shakespeare roncando en su regazo. Había un aguacero de muerte en las calles de la ciudad y el día estaba súper oscuro.

Era el plan perfecto: morir como una plasta amorfa en el sillón. Pero como bien sabrán, Ino entro furtivamente al pequeño departamento de Sakura, la levanto a rastras y gritos amenazantes, la baño (Si, Ino la baño). Sai sentado en el sofá acariciando a su gato, solo se reía de su desgracia, con el abrigo de Ino acurrucándose dispuesto a dormirse. ¡Por supuesto que si! En un día como este es lo que toda la gente normal haría.

— ¡Ino, nadie va a ir con este clima!—forcejeaba con la rubia para quitarse la ropa interior, con el cabello húmedo erizándole la piel. Las duchas que le daba Ino solían ser bastante salvajes, y lo peor es que no en el sentido sucio y sensual que esperaría cualquier hombre, ¡No!, la rubia la bañaba como si su hubiera caído en un balde de desechos tóxicos, podría jurar que sangro varias veces cuando le lavo el cuerpo y el cabello.

—No me importa, nosotros si vamos a ir. Además te traje ropa y zapatos, no me hagas cargar eso en balde— por fin Sakura se dejo abrochar el sostén.

Un Sai trajeado ronroneaba del buen sueño que tenia junto a su gato, alias "el traidor". Ino muy ocupada le levantaba los brazos (porque Sakura no cooperaba en nada) poniéndole desodorante y perfume por todos lados. El sostén le picaba y las bragas le apretaban, hacia frio y no quería ir. No entendía por qué tanta insistencia en que fuera a la estupidez esa. Ino a diferencia de Sakura fue bastante popular en la escuela. Y hoy con ese vestido azul satinado, se veía gloriosa, pechos firmes bajo la tela, y una abertura en el vestido mostraba una de sus piernas hasta su cadera. Estaba segura que ella y Sai iban a tener sexo rápido en el baño del evento, ese vestido era adecuado para eso, y lo peor, le quedaba de muerte a Ino y lo último que quería hacer Sakura, era llegar al lado de ella para que empezaran las comparaciones de belleza (que eran obvias e hirientes para la peli rosa). Medio reacciono cuando sintió lo picante de la pasta de dientes (y la manera agresiva con la que le lavaban los dientes) pero siguió con sus elucubraciones. Sin cuenta darse ya tenía vestido, zapatos, peinado, maquillaje y abrigo. A regañadientes y sin saber muy bien como se veía con el conjunto. Bueno al menos el abrigo le servía y no se le colaba el aire helado por ningún lado. Parecía que iba a una excursión al Everest, toda abrigada, y por el aire tan fuerte que los golpeaba (sin piedad, el muy maldito) agradeció a la rubia que le hiciera una coleta alta, si estuviera suelto, ya se vería muy bien (sarcasmo) con paja rosa revuelta en la cabeza.

Por lo que si quería matarla eran los estúpidos zapatos de plataforma. Con el agua se resbalaba cada dos segundos, sujetándose del hombro de Sai, provocando risas en el pálido muchacho. ¡Maldito él también!

Y llegamos de nuevo a la estancia de Sakura en el auto de Sai.

—Vas a arruinar tu maquillaje si sigues rascándote—le miro amenazante. Era una obra de arte y Sakura estaba empezando a malograrlo.

—El rímel me pica— se quejo de nuevo

— ¡Sakura! Solo te puse rímel y delineador, deja de quejarte. Además el rímel lo tienes en las pestañas, no puedes tener comezón ahí— la regaño, una vez más.

— ¿¡Tú que sabrás!? ¡Aquí la doctora soy yo Cerda!— el carro freno repentinamente y la cara se le estrello contra el asiento delantero. ¡Auch!

— ¡Ya cállate Frente! Ya llegamos— salió del auto apresuradamente y Sai, antes de salir se rió suavemente. Sakura no puedo evitar pensar, que se veían maravillosos juntos, el uno para el otro. Al menos algo bueno había salido de su relación con Naruto, al ser el rubio quien le presento a la escandalosa, el esparrago que era Sai. Tan pálido, pobre muchacho.

— ¿Señorita no va a salir?—era el chico que estacionaba los autos. ¡Diablos, la habían dejado sola! Se sonrojo y salió apresurada del auto, al poner un pie en la acera húmeda por la lluvia, resbalo ( ¡MALDITOS ZAPATOS!) trastabillando se sostuvo de lo que estuvo a su alcance, siendo esto el traje de un hombre que se dirigía a la entrada. Con la ayuda de aquel hombre se paro derecha.

— ¡Oh! Lo lamento mucho— hizo una pequeña reverencia

—No te preocupes por eso Sakura— la aludida se sorprendió. ¿Lo conocía? Regreso la vista al rostro de desconocido-conocido —Soy Kakashi, tu profesor de literatura. —respondió ante la mala memoria de su ex estudiante. Ella se sorprendió y se llevo una mano a los labios tratando de ocultar su asombro.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!—grito ella emocionada. Varias veces pensó en volverse escritora por ese impuntual profesor.

—Ya no soy más tu profesor, Sakura— él le sonrió y a Sakura se le cerraron los ojos por un escalofrió en la espalda. Estaba muy segura que no era por el frio

—Como siempre llegando tarde— Sakura lo riño falsamente. Pero qué guapo estaba su profesor y no lo había reconocido.

—Esta vez no soy el único—acusadoramente con una sonrisa de muerte, la expuso. Si bueno, llegaba tarde, pero no era su culpa. Ni siquiera iba a asistir. Se rió discretamente y le respondió

—Es que no quería dejar a mi bebé— empezaron a caminar a la entrada, donde una chica les pedía sus invitaciones.

— ¿Entonces estas casada y tienes hijos?—era una deducción un tanto apresurada. Aunque intento ser un tono alegre, fallo rotundamente al sonar a reclamo.

—Claro que no—ella se sonrojo y por fin entraron. El salón no era enorme, pero era amplio y el techo sí que era alto, cortinas gruesas y ambiente cálido, parecía una imitación pequeña del palacio de Versalles. Todos se veían muy elegantes y diferentes. Compensaría a Ino por escoger su indumentaria ese día. — Sigo soltera y sin hijos. Estoy casada con mi trabajo y Shakespeare (es mi bebé) es el único que me espera en casa, — le sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Shakespeare?—la vio algo preocupado, ¿pensara que está loca?

— ¡E-es mi gato!—aclaro apresuradamente—sus clases me gustaron tanto que en un momento de mi vida me plantee ser escritora, pero como el sueño no llego a ser más que eso: un sueño, termine por ponerle (en honor a usted) — sonrió divertida por su expresión compungida— Shakespeare a mi gato. Y es cumplido, no le estoy diciendo gata ni nada por el estilo—con simpleza le quito peso al asunto. Kakashi se rió tratando de contenerse. Había olvidado lo divertida que era la peli rosa.

Varias personas se acercaron a ellos al escuchar la risa de Hatake

— ¿Haruno-san, Kakashi-sensei?— Era Kiba, en el último año bañó en kétchup a Sakura ¿Haruno-san?¿ Ahora venia y la respetaba?

—¡Ey! Kiba ¿Cómo te va?— el chico perro (su apodo, obvio) mando miradas intercaladas entre los dos.

—Bien, entreno perros para ciegos en un refugio. ¿Cómo les va a ustedes? ¿Boda pronto?— no perdía su carisma pero a Sakura solo se le subieron los colores. Kakashi después de reírse un poco le explico

—No. La encontré en la entrada a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo—la veía de reojo pero ella seguía sumergida en la vergüenza.

— ¡Ah! Ya, lamento el error, es que se ven muy cercanos—Sakura reacciono y se giro a ver su costado. Estaba rozando su brazo con el de Kakashi— Sakura ¿no te quieres quitar tu abrigo? Aquí dentro hace mucho calor— Kiba parecía muy ocupado tratando de hacer familiaridad con Haruno como para notar el aura pesada que tenia Kakashi. Kiba estaba cavando su tumba al coquetearle tan descaradamente a Sakura.

—Oh claro— Desabotono su abrigo y se lo quito con lentitud captando varias miradas sin notarlo. Un vestido de un tenue verde menta, stapless de escote corazón al frente y escote a media espalda, con abertura a medio muslo y suelto de cintura a los tobillos. En cuanto sintió la frisa fresca, con el abrigo cayendo por sus brazos ( y vio el tremendo vestido que se cargaba) quiso ponerse el abrigo de nuevo, fue Kakashi quien lo tomo de las hombreras para que no cayera al suelo, y Sakura no vio escapatoria, tendría que deshacerse de la prenda.

Muchos hombres empezaron a tomarle mucha atención y Sakura huyendo de la situación le arranco su abrigo a Kakashi y sonrojada se apresuro al baño. Una camarera que la vio apresurada, al igual que hizo ella con Kakashi, la menudita chiquilla jaloneo el abrigo hasta que le aseguro que a la salida se lo entregarían a su nombre.

Se sentía desnuda y casi corriendo llego al sanitario. Se encerró ahí a maldecir a Ino y a regañarse ella solita por no haber puesto más oposición a su amiga. Estaba segura que llevaba como 20 minutos viéndose la cara roja de vergüenza en el espejo de los lavabos. Reparando como entraban y salían chicas de su generación, la saludaban, la halagaban, y se iban. La mayoría de ellas necesito ayuda de la misma Sakura para adivinar con quien hablaban.

—Sakura ¿estás bien?— era Kakashi desde el otro lado de la puerta, se sintió aun peor pero se obligo a contestar.

—Si Kakashi-sensei —sonó mucho menos convincente de lo que esperaba pero con un "está bien, te esperare en el salón" Kakashi se retiro.

Mojándose las mejillas con el agua, salió con una valentía renovada y captando la atención de muchos alcanzo a ver el cabello de su ex profesor entre los invitados. En su camino varios chicos le preguntaban si estaba sola, ella decía que si y le preguntaban su nombre "Soy Sakura Haruno" decía sin expresión alguna, cansada de la sorpresa de todos ¿Es que de verdad no se acordaban de una jodida mocosa de cabello rosa? Por fin llego a Kakashi, notó su mirada penetrante sobre ella y en cuanto estuvo a su lado la tomo de la cintura pegando su delgada figura a la de él. Ella se sonrojo pero no hizo nada por moverse, Neji, el chico con el que hablaba a la llegada previa de Sakura se sorprendió y con un poco de dificultad retomaron la conversación entre los tres, Kakashi sin aflojar siquiera un poco su agarre.

—Por fin llegaron— se giro a ver la misma dirección que Kakashi. Sasuke llegaba con su pareja, con quien vilmente la engaño: Haku. Ese maldito que parecía maldita. — Sasuke por fin se atrevió. Lamento mucho lo que paso entre ustedes, Sakura— le miro tranquilizadoramente, lo cual sirvió bastante, no por mucho porque Sasuke se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Sasuke, cuánto tiempo—Saludo Sakura, mas por educación que ganas de estar con él, el aire estaba muy tenso. Era un saludo cordial que el aludido ignoro. Haku le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Naruto viene para acá—explico Sasuke a Kakashi. Sakura se tenso aun más. Kakashi afianzo su agarre, bajando un poco la mano hasta su cadera.

—Es una lástima, nosotros tenemos asuntos de que hablar ¿verdad, Sakura?—ella entendió rápidamente y asintió, agradeciéndole con la mirada al hombre que la salvo.

Casi corriendo se escabulleron entre la gente hasta ocultarse en un pasillo detrás de una enorme maceta.

—G-gracias—estaba recuperando el aliento, el se encogió de hombros

—Me gusta como se ve ese vestido en ti— paseo una mano con un toque suave desde su hombro desnudo hasta el antebrazo. Ella se sorprendió por el repentino toque pero no se aparto.

—Gracias, es de Ino— se recargo en la pared, descansando un poco

—Lo sé, se lo regale por su compromiso— explico tranquilamente y se encogió de hombros. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par

— ¡OH! Yo-yo, lo lamento, no lo sabía—ella se escandalizo.

—No te preocupes te ves muy bien en el. Supongo que Ino pensó lo mismo. — se burlo un poco por la reacción exagerada de la chica, se planto frente a ella, cubriendo con su cuerpo el pequeño de Sakura, poniéndola nerviosa.

—Yo me lo quitare, lo lamento mucho— hizo el ademan de quitárselo. Ah, pero no podía. Ella se sonrojo y bajo las manos del vestido.

—Me encantaría que lo hicieras— Sakura no lo veía a la cara pero sabía que tenía una mirada especial, la sentía sobre la piel, sobre los senos, los hombros y la pierna al descubierto,

—N-no sabía que estabas en la fiesta de compromiso de Ino— trato de cambiar el tema, levantando la mirada del suelo para fijarla en Kakashi. Sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes, jadeante. Apetitosa.

—Si estaba, y tú también—descaradamente desvió la mirada de los ojos de Sakura al escote de sus pechos. Ella nerviosa, trato de localizar las salidas que tenia la situación. Kakashi fijándose en esto cambio de tema— Estoy escribiendo unos libros junto con Jiraya, el padrino de Naruto ¿lo recuerdas?—ella solo asintió, contenta del salto de la conversación— Quiere hacer una colección de libros eróticos y yo estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarle en mis ratos libres. Sigo dando clases y es bueno para mí, pero realmente quiero hacer algo como esto. Y más con un maestro de la literatura erótica que es Jiraya. — Sakura se sonrojo pero sintió algo en el pecho. Estaba emocionada. — ¿Quieres ver las primeras páginas?, están en mi piso— una mano se coloco junto a su cara, arrinconándola, pero dándole una salida del otro lado. Sabía lo que significaba, ¡Por dios, no era tonta!, pero… ¿debía hacerlo? Cuando estaba en el instituto tuvo un enamoramiento por ese estúpido profesor, que cuando ella le confesó sus sentimiento, no hizo más que explicarle que era algo pasajero, que no funcionaria y que no se sentía de esa manera por ella.

Sintió escozor por todo el cuerpo... ¿y ahora?

* * *

**Pues hasta aqui por hoy.**

**Me parecio que un capitulo muy largo seria tedioso, asi lo partí a la mitad.**

**Bye-bye**


	2. Más viejos que tu

**La segunda parte (y ultima) de esta historia**

**Espero que les guste, sobre todo a ti _Humpty Dumpty Dhu_**

**Explicito el capitulo, asi que, con cuidado.**

**Las quiero, nos vemos en la siguiente**

** .**

**Cansada pero satisfecha, Nanami Hara**

* * *

.

.

.

.

—Tengo que pensarlo— se escabullo y corrió por el pasillo con los tacones repiqueteando ¡Ah, estúpidos tacones! Resbalando una vez más en ese día, se golpeo contra algo mullido. Un pecho, pechos, senos. Ino.

— ¡Frente!— se acaloro un poco y la empujo lejos de su torso. Miro a Ino y huyo de vuelta a la fiesta deseando encontrarse con alguien que no la sacara de sus parámetros normales. Se topo con Hinata tan pronto se alejo de Ino.

—Sakura-san—Hinata se tropezó son lo largo del vestido de la peli rosa y las dos cayeron de bruces al suelo. Hinata sobre Sakura, sentada una sobre otra. Hinata se sonrojo hasta lo imposible y disculpándose y vacilando el caminar por su propio vestido de terciopelo azul, desapareció en dirección desconocida. Sakura aun sentía las asentaderas de la Hyuga sobre las piernas, repentinamente le llego a la mente la cabeza flotante de Ino repitiendo una y otra vez "Culos de oro. Culos de oro. Culos de oro". Tuvo ganas de gritar pero la figura de Kakashi le llamo la atención. Se estaba partiendo de risa, Sakura aun en el suelo con las muslos abiertos y con el vestido enredado en las piernas con el peinado arruinado, debería ser una imagen de lo más hilarante por lo que podía apreciar en el Hatake.

— ¿Estás bien?—cuando se tranquilizo con unas risas escurridizas le ayudo a levantarse—Regresemos a la fiesta ¿si?—Kakashi se encamino primero al salón y Sakura lo siguió. Sin poder evitarlo recorrió de pies a cabeza al caballero de frente. Se detuvo en su "culo de oro". Ahora entendía a Ino, jamás en su vida había visto asentaderas tan provocativas y tentadoras.

—Quiero ver esas páginas—le dio alcance y lo tomo del brazo. —quiero leerlas. — Sonrojada pero con el coraje a flor de piel, lo encaro. Él le sonrió y tomándola de la mano, los condujo hasta la recepción en donde pidieron sus abrigos y mientras se los entregaban, Sakura le envió un mensaje a Ino "Me voy por mi cuenta. Adiós"

—Sakura—Kakashi la llamo con su abrigo en las manos. Caballerosamente se lo puso y salieron del lugar con prisa.

Después de dos años iba a "pasar" de nuevo. Estaba húmeda de solo pensarlo.

Cuando le llevaron su auto a Kakashi, Sakura salto al asiento delantero, ansiosa. Él una vez más, se burlo de ella. Pero fue el turno de ella al burlarse de él al verlo sentarse incomodo frente al volante por un pequeño problema bajo la cintura. Y tuvo todavía más razones para reírse al mirarlo conducir casi frenético por las calles para llegar a su hogar, claro que razones no le faltaban pero ella estaba igual, así que se ahorro el gasto de energía en reírse.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio donde residía el hombre, y al salir del auto después de estacionarlo, Sakura rápidamente enredo sus delgados dedos entre los largos de Kakashi. Kakashi tenía unas manos enormes, Sakura se sonrojo al pensar lo que podría hacer con ellas además de escribir magistralmente.

En cuanto se subieron al elevador Sakura se lanzo sobre Kakashi, tomándolo de la solapa del saco arrejuntándolo a ella. Fijándose en lo estorboso de la ropa, él al igual que ella la apretó a su cuerpo, tratando de sentir las curvas que sabia tenia, pero que desgraciadamente el grueso abrigo le imposibilitaba sentir. Devolvió el beso moviendo los labios sobre los pequeños y rechonchos de Sakura, delineando la separación de su boquita con la lengua, que rápidamente se abrió a su lengua, que hábilmente de escabullo entre los dientes de Sakura, causándole cosquillas. Se besaron pasionalmente todo el camino, tratando de hacer el espacio (o mejor dicho el no-espacio) entre ellos un poco más pequeño. Si la ajustaba más de la cintura la partiría a la mitad. ¡Maldito abrigo!

Llegaron a su piso y se separaron brevemente para entrar sin morir en el intento, Kakashi entro primero, encendiendo las luces y dándole la bienvenida.

— ¿Te gusta?— Sakura no entendía para que tanto rodeo si lo que los dos estaban ansioso por hacer, el peligris los retrasaba con aquello.

— ¡Claro que sí!—respondió rápidamente y con ímpetu, y al siguiente segundo ya estaba junto a Kakashi, tomándolo de la solapa una vez mas y con la punta de lengua se paseo por los labios masculinos, restregó las caderas, sintiendo un bulto bajo los pantalones. La separo de él, y con el deseo escrito por toda la cara la condujo hasta su habitación. Ni siquiera se molesto en encender las luces y en cuanto entraron, la empujo contra la puerta y la beso ávidamente, ¡Mierda, estaba muriendo por hacerlo! Con los pies, casi pateándolos, se deshizo de los zapatos, escucho los tacones de Sakura rebotar en algún lugar de la habitación, y mientras seguía besándola y se apresuraba a desabotonar el abrigo, sintió el repentino bajón de estatura que sufrió Sakura. Se rió entre los besos.

—Déjame, soy normal, tampoco son una enana. —Se sonrojo e hizo un puchero pero rápidamente siguió con su labor de despojar a Kakashi de su abrigo y saco. Para la buena suerte de Sakura fue muy fácil y sentir lo delgado de la camisa fue un alivio. Con las palmas de las manos recorrió el pecho a conciencia, sintiendo sus pectorales, y sus costillas, los músculos de su espalda, sus hombros fuertes, ¡Sus abdominales! ¡Dios! Este hombre iba a partirla a la mitad. El peso de su propio abrigo, rápidamente desapareció y Kakashi no perdió el tiempo, de un tirón que desgarro una parte de la tela del vestido lo empujo por sus pechos.

— ¡Ino me va a matar!— estaba asombrada, pero las risillas delataban lo divertido que le resultaba aquello

—Ya le comprare otro, otros muchos por ponerte este, y yo te compro lo que quieras. —gruño, y Sakura rió un poco más por la contestación que recibió. El trapo que quedo del vestido, con otro jalón se rompió aun más y con facilidad cayo por las suaves curvas de Sakura.

Kakashi se separo un poco de Sakura para admirarla sin sostén (que cayó junto al vestido) y con la única prenda sobre su cuerpo. Unas bragas de astroboy. Kakashi las admiro con detenimiento y en silencio unos segundos, para sentarse al borde de la cama y estallar en carcajadas. Tan fuertes que empezó a llorar y a apretarse el estomago del dolor, cada vez que trataba de calmarse la imagen de esas bragas de ¡Astroboy! le llegaba a la mente. Una pose voladora justo en el centro, con un fondo blanco, y una sonrisa infantil en la cara del niño robot, no era algo fácil de olvidar.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se moría de vergüenza y sentía que la cabeza se le saldría de tanta presión sanguínea que tenia. Un pitido le llamo la atención. Se agacho y del bolsillo de su abrigo saco su teléfono, era un mensaje de Ino.

"Cariño, no te vayas. Seguro te encontramos a uno bueno, pero recuerda que en la primera cita no se tiene sexo. P.D.: Lo digo porque te puse los únicos calzoncillos limpios que me encontré. Son de astroboy. Regresa, aquí esta Lee-san y está preguntando por ti *guiño*"

— ¡Maldita cerda y maldito Naruto con sus estúpidos regalos de cumpleaños— roja de vergüenza y coraje se arranco las bragas de las caderas y las lanzo lo más lejos que le fue posible. Igual lanzo su teléfono al suelo, sobre su abrigo. Las risas de Kakashi aminoraron, pero rápidamente se reavivaron.

Ella en un impulso de venganza salto sobre él, desnuda con los glúteos contra la erección de Kakashi que si bien, reacciono un poco siguió despepitándose en risas. Con toda la fuerza de la que era acreedora, abrió la camisa de par en par, soltando alguno botones. El hombre reacciono un poco y con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos la miro a la cara de nuevo.

—Te vez hermosa, Sakura— esta vez más serio, con cuidado deshizo el peinado de Sakura, ella siguiendo con su tarea (más tranquila) con ayuda del mismo dueño, le quito la camisa y la corbata. Se inclino sobre su pecho y empezó a repartir besos suaves y húmedos por todo el torso, sobre los pequeños pezones, los hombros, el cuello, la mejilla. Bajaba hasta el ombligo para delinearlo con la lengua. Kakashi estaba muy bien así, y con las manos recorría la suave espalda de Haruno.

Sakura empezó a jugar con la hebilla del cinturón y tras varios segundos de tortura, lo desabrocho al igual que el pantalón. Beso sobre la tela le miembro de Kakashi, jadeando levanto un poco las caderas. Con la ayuda de Kakashi eliminaron las únicas prendas que los separaban de la desnudez. Gateo sobre Kakashi.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?—propuso, sintiendo los pechos de Sakura sobre el torso y con las manos amoldando el trasero femenino.

— ¿Lo que estamos haciendo no te parece divertido?— con las manos delio la figura delgada de Kakashi hasta colarse entre sus cuerpos y acariciando su ombligo llego hasta del vello púbico, tomando con firmeza la hombría de Kakashi, apegándola un poco a su entrada, se escucharon jadeos de ambos.

—Claro que sí, pero…— sentir las manos de Sakura sobre los testículos lo hice sentirse un poco expuesto pero el placer lo compensaba todo. —Olvídalo, sigue con lo que haces—Sakura rió y se agacho poco a poco hasta encontrarse entre las piernas, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, atrapo la punta, haciendo círculos sobre la cabeza. Por unos momentos se quedo jugando con la lengua y los labios, girando y lamiendo pausadamente. Kakashi estaba rozando el cielo con los dedos cuando la sintió hace una lamida sobre uno de sus testículos, especialmente placentera.

—Sakura—la llamo entre jadeos y jalándola delicadamente de un brazo la hizo alzarse. De un rápido movimiento, él fue quien estuvo sobre de ella y de otro movimiento rápido acomodo su boca sobre la entrepierna de Sakura, y la propia estaba presionando contra los labios de Sakura.

—¿sixty nine?—Sakura se sonrojo y de revolvió expuesta contra las sabanas. No pudo alegar mas al sentir una lengua rozar contra su clítoris. Casi por instinto abrió la boca y Kakashi tomo esa oportunidad metiéndose de llevo en la cavidad de la Haruno. Con los dedos abrió un poco la entrada de Sakura y con los labios y la lengua estuvo torturándola, moviendo las caderas, de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo las manos de Sakura sobre los genitales y la lengua haciendo formas extrañas pero precisas sobre su longitud. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza porque las rodillas le flqueban de placer. Cuando Sakura sintió que llegaba al éxtasis, Kakashi repentinamente se separo de ella y girándose, encarándola, le explico.

—Estaba a punto de correrme y la diversión apenas está comenzando— con fuerza la levito y la hizo quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Se inclino sobre la cama y sacando un paquete de condones (bastante grande, Sakura no sabía si sentirse alagada por deseable o insultada "una del montón del día") poniendo uno, rozando de paso el punto G de Sakura, que respingo y se puso todavía mas húmeda. La tomo de las caderas y empezó a empujarla contra su erección, levantando las caderas tratando de hacer el encuentro mucho más rápido.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se levanto con un dolor de espalda del demonio y con una sensación extraña entre las piernas, una que hace tiempo no tenia. Se removió desnuda entre las sabanas, y cuando se estiro sonrió el brazo extendido de alguien. Kakashi estaba acostado boca abajo, durmiendo plácidamente. Era como las 2 de la tarde y aunque el cuerpo le dolía y estaba cansada, por primera vez en su vida diría "Tuve el mejor sexo del mundo TODA la noche".

Incluso llego un momento de la noche que fueron a alimentarse un poco y lo hicieron sobre la mesa, cambiaron al sofá, la alfombra, la ducha, la mesa de café, etc., etc.

Estaba punto de tocar su amplia espalda para despertarlo, pero el recuerdo de su rechazo en el colegio le congelo. "Esto es algo pasajero, en realidad no me ves así. Tal vez sientas un cariño fraternal, pero yo se que dentro de unos años te reirás de esto. Si yo dijera que si, te arrepentirías, estoy seguro. Además lo nuestro sería algo prohibido y fastidioso, te cansarías de eso. Yo soy mayor que yo, no me gustan las niñas, ni a ti los viejos como yo. Después te darás cuenta de la verdad de mis palabras" Eso le dijo el muy desgraciado y en el tiempo que llevaba desde que ocurrió eso, todavía le gustaba, lo amaba. Le herían sus palabras y estaba segura que si hubiera aceptado el único que se hubiese arrepentiría sería él, porque ella no estaba enamorada, lo amaba, profunda y sinceramente. En lugar de darle todo ese rodeo hiriente pudo solo haberle dicho que agradecía su cariño pero que no quería una relación y menos con su estudiante. Pero se conformo con acusarla a ella, que sería ella la que no tendría lo necesario para tener ese tipo de relación.

Y a pesar de que el sexo era grandioso (casi místico) ella quería mucho más que solo sexo. Con cualquiera que no fuera él pudo haber pasado sus dos días libres cogiendo como conejos, pero no son Kakashi.

Él no le ofrecía lo que ella necesitaba de él. No tendría una relación de Coge-amigos con Kakashi porque le era imposible.

Se vistió rápidamente y notando que el estúpido vestido estaba en trizas, lo hizo un bulto y lo metió al bolsillo de su abrigo, con el sostén y a astroboy como únicas prenda debajo del abrigo salió con sus zapatos en mano, poniéndoselos en el ascensor, llego a casa en un taxi y al poner un pie en casa, se dirigió a la cocina a calentar un poco de comida pre-cocida en el microondas.

Mientras esperaba por la comida, empezó a lavar los platos, quitándose furiosamente el abrigo antes de lanzarlo contra la mesa. Siguió lavando, sintiendo las manos húmedas… al igual que las mejillas.

Siguió llorando después de que acabara el microondas.

Aun después de que oscureciera

Aun después de que sonara su alarma para ir al trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Te gusta!—la acuso perpleja la rubia

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!—comento ella con fastidio mientras comía su ensalada con frutas. Estaba en un café, almorzando con Ino, relatándole lo pasado una semana antes. Desde ese día se dedico a tomar tantos turnos dobles como le fue posible, tratando de sacarlo de su cabeza. Justo cuando termino de contarle le grito "¡Te gusta!" golpeando la mesa del café.

— ¡Me refiero a que estas enamorada de él!—volvió a escandalizarse

— ¡Ya te dije que ya se!—la gente las veía asustados y ni siquiera el gerente del café se atrevió a pedirles discreción.

—Pero entonces, ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste?—Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto y le explico la confesión que le hizo a Kakashi en su juventud. —¿¡TU!?— un mesero valiente, alto les pidió que se callaran y ambas le enviaron una mirada de que no se metiera en sus asuntos. — ¿Entonces por que no solo disfrutas del momento tan placentero que te hizo pasar?— seguía indignada por lo ilógico de su amiga.

—Porque lo amo y no quiero ser una coge-amiga— de verdad que ese tema la estresaba.

—Supongo que no has hablado con él desde entonces— Sakura asintió— hoy en la mañana llego a mi casa un paquete enorme y adentro había fácilmente unos 15 vestidos de "Mango" "Dior" y otras marcas caras que en mi vida había escuchado. ¿Sabes la razón?—Sakura se sonrojo y se tapo la cara con las manos.

—Rompió tu vestido cuando "lo hicimos" y prometió comprarte muchos vestidos por eso—

—No te preocupes por eso, salí ganando. Pero creo que a la que mejor le fue, es a ti ¿No, Sakura?—le miro pícaramente

Sakura se rió von gracia — No me sorprendería que me dijera Honey Bunny después de tanto sexo que tuvimos— se sonrojo un poco más y después de ver la cara divertida de Ino, ambas se carcajearon.

— ¿Entonces si él quisiera algo más que solo sexo? ¿Qué dirías?— Ino pregunto alegremente

— ¡Diría que si! Obviamente. Pero eso nunca va a pasar— sacudió la mano, tachándolo de imposible

—Sakura lo que te dijo fue hace años, supéralo. La gente cambia— estaba distraída enviando un mensaje, pensando en lo tonta que era su amiga. Mira que decir todo eso por cosas del pasado.

—Él no ha cambiado nada—hablo con tono soñador e Ino se levanto

— ¿Estas enamorada de él, ha?—Sakura asintió—Debo hacer una llamada, si surge algo importante puedes irte— le guiño un ojo con complicidad y Sakura se pregunto qué demonios le había picado a la rubia.

—Disculpe señorita, necesito que acepte esto— estaba a punto de preguntar, qué demonios tenía que recibir, pero se giro y se encontró a Kakashi desayunando detrás de ella. Con unas bermudas y una camiseta. Tan guapo.

A Sakura se le subieron los colores, y bajo la mirada hasta una bolsa pequeña que le entregaba Hatake.

— ¿Escuchaste todo?—el asintió divertido y Sakura se hizo pequeña en el asiento.

Con el brazo la ánimo a que tomara lo que le ofrecía, con nerviosismo Sakura tomo la bolsa y se fijo dentro. Una pequeña caja.

Con una interrogación en la cara extrajo la cajita de terciopelo, con un anillo en una cadena. Un anillo de compromiso en una cadena de oro blanco

— ¿Quieres comprometerte conmigo, Honey Bunny?— burlándose se movió de su asiento para pararse al lado de Sakura y sentarse a su lado— Lo lamento, no me puedo arrodillar, aun me duelen de cuando en el sofá hicim—Sakura lo corto con un ademán de entendimiento y bastante roja. —¿Quieres?— ella se calmo

—Pero ¿Por qué? Me rechazaste tal vilmente —Sakura quiso comprender que había cambiado.

Kakashi hizo un gesto exasperado y le explico— Sakura, eras una estudiante, me hubieran colgado de las pelotas si hubiera aceptado, además yo estaba seguro que te aburrirías de un viejo aburrido como yo. Después de que te rechace, me torture hasta su graduación como no tienes idea. Seguí en contacto con Naruto, Sasuke. Por ellos me entere lo que ocurría contigo. — ella escuchaba atentamente, asombrada— Cuando Sasuke hizo esa estupidez casi lo mató y yo le conseguí la plaza a Naruto en el extranjero porque estaba muy celoso de que les fuera tan bien. Pero después te perdí la pista y no fue hasta el compromiso de Ino que te vi. Me dije que no dejaría pasar una segunda oportunidad y ayude a Hinata a hacer la reunión con la esperanza de tener una excusa coherente para verte. Ni siquiera yo sabía si seguías soltera, y estabas enamorada, y mucho más importante, si yo todavía te importaba—hablo con toda sinceridad y le tomo las manos entre las de él. Dándole calor y esperando que no lo abandonara. — ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?— más nervioso de lo que pudo estar nunca en su vida, espero que le respondiera.

Sakura tomo una gran bocanada de aire—Pero antes de eso, ¿Por qué tenias tantos condones en la cómoda?— le miro acusadoramente, sin deshacerse de su agarre.

Kakashi suspiro aliviado de que solo fuera eso —Sakura — estaba seguro que se reiría a mitad de la explicación por lo estúpida de esta — Esos condones son más viejos que tu, si no lo notaste las de la mitad que ocupamos se rompieron— Sakura lo miro asombrada.— ¿entonces, si o no?—empezó a ponerse nervioso por su silencio

— ¡Maldito porque no me lo dijiste ese día, tengo un atraso, ya me estaba asustando!— le salto encima y lo beso—Claro que si, culo de oro.—Sakura le metió mano y presiono su maravilloso trasero.

—¡EH!

* * *

**Estoy muy cansada, pero ya estoy bien **

**(****es que mi novio me corto *Jojojo*, pero bueno, ya lo supere,**

**¡solo fueron dos días de depre!)**

**Full album Plastic Beach 3**

**Las quiero y esperando comentarios como siempre xD**


End file.
